I'm so dizzy, my head is spinning
by Jiirosensei
Summary: My first Kyo x Haru! In the beggining, it's just a hookup fic, but I intend to add plot as it developes. Kisa will be debuing as Haru's adorable little sister figure in later chapters. Seriously, Haru smokes Pot. You know that's funny.
1. Chapter 1

Kyo sat at the kotatsu, bundled under its skirts for warmth. "I hate winter." He grumbled. "I hate snow."

"It's beautiful though." A very white Haru remarked from beside him.

Kyo glowered at the younger boy before turning back to his book.

"Are you almost done?" Haru asked.

"No." Kyo replied shortly.

There was silence for a moment and he turned a page.

"How much farther do you have to read?"

"The _whole_ book, Haru. I told you that." Kyo replied, exasperated.

"Oh."

Haru busied himself with watching the snow and Kyo continued to read.

A moment later, "Is it an interesting book?"

"No!" Kyo snapped. "It's stupid! And you're stupid, so stop bothering me!"

Haru sighed. "If it isn't interesting, then why are you reading it?"

"Why don't you go flirt with Yuki for awhile and leave me alone!" Kyo growled.

"Because," Haru yawned. "I don't like Yuki anymore. I like you."

"_Ch_… yeah, whatever," Kyo scoffed, turning back to his book, suddenly, he was tackled to the floor with a brutish force.

He glanced up. Haru was looming over him, a stern look etched on his face. "Do not dismiss me so lightly," he hissed.

Kyo swallowed, trying to shift his wrists, but they were pinned. "Haru, did you just… are you black?" he asked quietly.

Haru stared at him a moment, then let go, sliding off of the older boy. "No," he replied nonchalantly. "I just don't like not being taken seriously."

Kyo sat up, rubbing his head where it had connected with the floor. "But, dude… that was kind of random, where did that come from?"

"What do you mean?" Haru asked innocently.

"You know what I mean!" Kyo snapped. "Where do you get off saying you like me?"

Haru stared at him for a moment. "It's true, so… I should be able to say it, right?'

"What the hell!" Kyo growled. "What do you mean it's true!"

"I mean, I like you." Haru replied simply.

"No," Kyo contested. "You like Yuki."

Haru shook his head. "I _liked_ Yuki," he replied. "But I'm over it, and now I like you."

"Yah well…" Kyo began awkwardly, finding Haru's logic difficult to follow. "What do you expect _me_ to do about it?"

"Go out with me," Haru told him, as though it were the only logical explanation.

"What!" Kyo yelped, "You're insane! Why the hell would I wanna do that!"

"Because you like me too," Haru replied.

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" Kyo fumed, "You can't just say something like that! You can't dictate how other people feel!"

Haru blinked at him. "Are you saying you don't?"

"Of _course_ I don't!" he snapped. "Where would you get such a stupid idea!"

Haru shrugged. "Because you were moaning my name last night… while you touched yourself."

Kyo went silent, flushing from head to toe. It was one of those moments you can never really prepare for. What Haru had said was embarrassing enough, but it didn't help matters that it was true. "I- you…" Kyo stuttered unintelligibly.

"How do _you_ know that!" he finally demanded when he regained his faculties.

"Because I was spying on you," Haru explained. "I like to watch you when you do that."

"You freak." Kyo mumbled.

"But you don't mind," Haru decided.

"What! No… I- I guess not…" What was the use in fighting it? If Haru knew then…

"So are you going to go out with me or what?" Haru demanded.

"God! Quit acting like this isn't a big deal!" Kyo growled.

"It _isn't_ a big deal," Haru argued. "You like me, I like you, so you can kiss me if you want to."

Kyo blanched. "Do… do you want me to?"

"Oh course I do," Haru exclaimed, becoming exasperated. "I already _told_ you I _like_ you."

Kyo stared at the other boy for a minute. "Well… have you ever kissed anybody before?" he demanded.

"Yes," Haru replied. "Have you?"

"Of _course_ I have!" Kyo spat, "tons of people."

"No you haven't," Haru argued.

"Goddamit! Why ask if you already know the answer!"

Haru shrugged. "I don't know. I'd stop asking questions if you'd just kiss me."

Kyo hesitated. "You really want me to?"

Haru raised an eyebrow. "And people call _me_ slow…"

"Shut-up!" Kyo spat. "I'm just making sure!" He hesitated a moment, then leaned over, his eyes sliding closed as he brushed his lips over Haru's softly, then pulled away.

"You call that a kiss?" Haru challenged.

"Shut-up! I told you I haven't done it before!" Kyo shouted, growing embarrassed.

"Yeah, but you didn't say you didn't know _how_," Haru pointed out.

"Damn you…" Kyo seethed, now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Come here," Haru instructed.

Kyo glared at him, not sure if he trusted the other boy or not, before obliging.

Haru slid one hand up to cup Kyo's face, while grabbing a handful of the boy's shirt with the other.

"Why… why are you doing that?" Kyo asked nervously.

"Because it makes me dizzy to be this close to you and I don't want to fall over," Haru replied. With that, he placed his lips on Kyo's, kissing softly, once, twice, and one more time before slipping his tongue gently into the older boy's mouth, running it lightly over Kyo's oh-so-sensitive tongue.

Kyo gasped, not entirely sure what he should do. After a moment, he took a chance, sliding his own tongue into Haru's mouth. He ran his tongue lightly over the tips of the younger boy's teeth and then sucked his bottom lip slightly before pulling away.

"Yeah, you're getting it," Haru grinned, his cheeks a furious pink.

"Haru!" Kyo exclaimed. "You're face is red!"

"I told you, you make me dizzy," he explained.

"God Haru," Kyo chuckled pityingly. "How can you say that with a straight face? Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Yah," Haru admitted with a shrug and a smile. "But I thought you'd like to know."


	2. Chapter 2

"My, my, my," Shigure tisked from the doorway. "Is this how young boy's spend their afternoons?"

"You son of a bitch!" Kyo leapt up, knocking Haru backwards. "What the hell are you doing lurking around here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Shigure's hand fluttered to cover his mouth in an expression of mock apology. "I was under the mistaken impression that this was _my_ house." He replied.

"Yah, well you should knock before just waltzing into a room!" Kyo seethed.

Shigure put an arm reassuringly around Kyo's shoulders. "Kyon-kyon," he began, "Are you… embarrassed about something?"

"What the- what are you-" Kyo sputtered, unable to get a grasp on what Shigure was saying. "What the hell do you mean am I embarrassed? Of course I'm embarrassed!" he balled his fists. "Don't you _dare_ an' act like this is something normal for me! I don't do things like that, okay! Don't go around acting like you're all _used_ to it! It just _happened_, alright? Haru kissed _me!_ I didn't start it!"

Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"Um… Kyo?" Haru called in an un-abashed voice. "Sensei… didn't see us kiss, you know…"

Kyo froze. "Wah…?"

Haru sighed. "He walked in after it was already over."

Kyo turned slowly to face Shigure, who had a very amused grin plastered on his face. "No." he agreed. "I didn't _see_ you kiss. But now I know you did!"

Kyo flushed a sudden and deep shade of red. "If you tell anyone, I swear to God, I'll kill you!"

"Haru-kun!" Shigure whimpered. "Kyo-kun is scaring me! It's not like I'd tell anyway," he grumped, "You don't trust me at all."

"Oh _course_ I don't!" Kyo snapped, "You're nothing but a letch!"

Ignoring Kyo's last Jab, Shigure picked up the phone and started dialing.

"What are you doing?" Kyo demanded.

Shigure glanced up, a look of mild surprise on his face. "Oh, I thought I'd call Aaya and Ha-san," he smiled. "Why?"

Kyo glared daggers at the man. "YOU JUST SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ANYONE!" he seethed.

Shigure blinked. "I can't even tell Ha-san?" he whined.

"I'm really going to kill him…" Kyo confessed to Haru.

"I don't mind if he tells them," Haru shrugged.

"What?" Kyo yelped. "Well _I_ do! I don't want everybody to think that I like you!"

Haru blinked. "That hurt," he said matter-of-factly before standing and swiftly exiting the room.

Kyo blinked, still in shock from how quickly Babel had crumbled. ((A/N: tower of Babel. Biblical reff. The tower of Babel was a tower constructed for infinite knowledge and a pathway to heaven. God struck it down and scattered the people around the world, making it so that they couldn't understand each other and everybody was confused.)

Shigure tisked him again. "You made Haru upset," he observed.

"Shut-up!" Kyo shouted. "It's _your_ stupid fault!"

"I'm not the one that yelled at him," Shigure pointed out.

Kyo stood a minute, clenching and unclenching his fists before storming out of the room.

Shigure watched the empty doorway a moment before picking up the phone and dialing. "Aaya? You're not going to believe this! Let me get Ha-san on three-way…"

Kyo stomped through the snow out to the woods. Stupid snow. Stupid cold. Stupid Haru.

If Haru was going to be that sensitive, well then let him! It wasn't Kyo's job to keep him happy! What did he care if Haru got the wrong idea? The nerve of that stupid cow, implying that Kyo _liked_ him, that Kyo had wanted to kiss him, that Kyo said his name while…

"Haru!" he called out. No answer. Where was that idiot? He had absolutely no direction sense. He was liable to end up halfway to Osaka if nobody stopped him. It wasn't that Kyo cared but…

"_That hurt."_

It had sounded like… Haru meant it. Well so what! Kyo kicked a snowdrift irritably.

"_You don't mind though…"_

Stupid. Why had he admitted that? He didn't have to admit that. He could have just beaten the stupid cow up, called him a liar. Then he wouldn't have had to put up with any of this. He wouldn't be out in the cold, out in the snow, looking for stupid Haru. He realized that he was overusing the adjective, but he'd really never thought of a word better suited to Haru, or the cold, or the snow, or at the moment, himself… _stupid._

"_You make me dizzy."_

He'd been so… _cute._ Kyo flushed, embarrassed even to admit it to himself. How did Haru do it? How did he make himself seem so vulnerable, so helpless, so adorable… Kyo rubbed at his cheeks quickly, trying to push the blush away. God, how long had he been thinking like that? He tried to remember, but it had been such a long time…

Haru was _cute._ Well, _white_ Haru, that is… Black Haru was… something entirely different. Kyo shivered, recollecting a few of his choicer fantasies. He shook his head to clear it. Couldn't be thinking those things right now. First, he needed to find Haru… and where on Earth had he gone?

Kyo glanced down, spotting the size twelve prints in the snow. Haru's boots.

"For Nerima city, two hundred," the machine was telling him. Haru pushed another button. "Four hundred for Hankyuu Umeda."

"Umeda…" he rolled the word. Yah, that sounded right. The boy put a five hundred yen coin in the slot and it spat out a ticket and his change. ((A/N: 500 yen is somewhere around five bucks. Umeda is in Osaka))

Boarding the train, Haru picked a comfortable looking seat and promptly fell asleep. He always did on trains. The motion was too comforting.

"Next stop, Umeda, Hankyuu Umeda," the conductor drawled.

Haru blinked awake, yawning and rubbing his eyes. It had been a long ride. Maybe an hour or two, he wasn't sure. He stepped off of the train and into the Hankyuu shopping center. The place was booming with people and motion. He could smell the heat of the building, while a back draft from the open-ended station blew chill against his flushed face. He liked places like this. It was full up enough to get lost in. So many people, so many smells and sights and sounds, so many pointless things that he couldn't take it all in at once, and that was exactly what he wanted. Haru knew he wasn't smart. Everyone told him as much. He knew he didn't move or think as fast as other people, but sometimes, times like this, that was a blessing. With all these things bombarding his senses, he had no time to think. No time to think about all the things bothering him, hurting him, no time to think about…

Ooh, crepes.

Haru smiled, turning towards the stand. It had been awhile since he'd really let himself go anywhere. The last time he'd gone exploring, he'd gotten in way too much trouble to make it worth his while.

"You went where!"

"Do you realize how _dangerous_ a concert is for someone like you, Haru?"

"You just wanted to see the band? Haru, you can't _afford_ to take risks like that!"

"Did you even _consider_ the risk?"

"What if someone bumped into you? How would we explain a _cow_ at a rock concert!"

"Haru! This is just like the time you decided to go clubbing! Don't you remember what a mess that was for Hattori-san to clean up?"

"And what if you'd gone Black, did you even think of that? That boy didn't get out of the hospital until last month, you know!"

_Yes mom, yes Ha-san, yes Sensei, yes, yes, yes… I thought of all that…I just wanted… a break. I just wanted to see something neat. I just wanted to fill my head up with all of it, fill it so full with noise and color and light that I couldn't think_…

"Chestnut," he decided, handing the man another five-hundred yen coin.

It was delicious. The crepe was thick and rich, filled with ice-cream, chestnut cream, whipped cream, caramel, chocolate, oh, it was good. Almost as good as… it tasted sort of like…

_I don't want everybody to think that I like you!_

He cringed. He didn't want to think about that. He tossed the remainder of the desert in the trash, looking around for something else to take his mind off of it. There was an arcade, a fashion store. He smiled. Ha-san would kill him if he came home with any more black clothes. He entered the shop. It was a division of Hep5. He knew the line. He inspected a black, backless tuxedo shirt and a top hat, grinning to himself. He liked buying clothes. They made him feel good, sexy, yah, he liked it. "How much?" he asked.

The girl at the counter looked up with a smile. "Five thousand," she told him.

He smiled back. He shouldn't spend it… "Okay," he agreed, making the purchase. He changed in the restroom, stuffing his school jacket in the bag. He inspected himself in the mirror. He liked what he saw. Fifteen, he thought. He looked much older than fifteen. Seventeen, maybe. He smiled.

After browsing around a little more, he decided to investigate outside of the Hankyuu building. The station opened up to a busy, neon-lit street. It was cooler than inside, but not cold. There were too many people for it to be cold. The static of their bodies, the friction of the action heated the air and a warm breeze tousled Haru's forelock. He closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

"Heh Boi!" A man called from beside him. "You gone to freeze you weya dat shirt!"

Haru turned to face a jovial Rastafarian man. "You wan to buy a watch? A bracelet, sometin'? Least you keep yo' wrist warm!" he burst into another raucous fit of laughter.

Haru smiled, but didn't reply for a minute. "What do you _really_ sell?" he asked in a tone suggesting he knew the way of things.

The man laughed again, showing a silver canine. "You alright, boi!" he grinned. "You got class, style. Let me tell you what. You call me Mike, okay? What's boi interested in buying?" he tapped his coat pocket, demonstrating that there _were_ other wares for purchase.

((A/N: I seriously used to hang out with this guy! He really does just sit there in Umeda. Seriously, if you ever go there, right between the Hankyuu building and the Hep5 building. His name is Mike, and he's a blast! We had cheese fries once. .))

Haru thought a minute. "You smoke it with me and I'll buy something," he agreed.

To that, Mike burst into another bout of laughter. "Ef dat de way you play, boi, den dis one be on Mike! You jes buy de next roun' when you in Umeda."

Haru agreed.

Ten minutes found them in a red-lit alley surrounded by signs advertising naked girls and 'modern okiyas' ((Okiya: tea house, where Geisha stay. Pretty much, a brothel nowadays.))

"A'right," Mike told him. "Dis is de good stuff, so jes pull down as much as you ken first, den pass to me."

Haru agreed, taking the not-so-legal cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. He'd never smoked before, but he'd seen it done. He took a long draw on the joint. It burned. It burned… IT BURNED. He felt his eyes beginning to water. It burned and it tasted horrible. He wanted to spit. He needed to spit, but instead, he kept inhaling. Finally, he passed it back to Mike, holding his breath for as long as he could, afraid he'd choke if he didn't.

"Das right," Mike prompted. "Boi knows how is done. You got to hold it in, so you don' waste it!"

So Haru held it in. He held it while Mike talked, and while Mike smoked, and all the way up until Mike handed the cigarette back to him. Finally, he let the smoke out, trying not to cough, trying not to let on.

"You finish up," Mike told him, sounding considerably more relaxed. "Me, I got to go back to work." With that, he turned back down the alley, leaving Haru with the end of the joint. He didn't want to finish it. He didn't want it to burn like that again, but suddenly, Haru realized… that he didn't realize anything at all. Why… was he standing there? He'd forgotten, but he remembered one thing, and that was that he had something he'd wanted to forget. Knowing that, he took one final draw on the blunt of the smoldering joint. It burned, but not as much. It stank, it tasted acrid, but it passed. Finally exhaling, Haru crushed the last bit beneath the heel of his boot, turning to face the alley around him.

His head was spinning. He felt like he was looking everywhere, but seeing nothing. Where was he? Where was he? His thoughts kept repeating, spinning out of control and then out of his head and somewhere far away… unimportant.

"Welcome, sir! Looking for a good evening?"

He shook his head. His evening was good enough already. He giggled at the man, at the sign, at the night. What did it matter? He felt good.

Where was it…? What was it he'd been trying to remember? Or was it something he'd been trying to forget… he couldn't remember, and that thought was funny to him.

"Phew!" someone whistled between their teeth. He turned around blearily to face a group of college boys.

"Look at you," one winked. "What's your name? I'm Keitaro."

Haru sized the man up. "Keitaro," he repeated.

"Your name's Keitaro?" the guy asked, looking puzzled.

Haru laughed. "No. Haru."

"Haru…" the guy repeated it. "Are you from around here?"

He shook his head, although he wasn't sure he'd understood the question. The buzz was starting to even out, leaving him a little more clear headed, but mellow, uninhibited. "No," he finally replied. "I'm from far away… five-hundred yen away."

The guy laughed. "You're a fun guy. What are you doing out here alone?"

Haru shrugged. "Forgetting…"

The guy laughed again. It was a friendly laugh. Open… friendly. Haru liked him, he decided.

Haru laughed.

"We all need to do that sometimes, ne?" the guy asked.

"Yah," Haru agreed.

"That shirt is awesome! Where'd you get it?"

Haru looked at his shirt. He couldn't remember. And he couldn't remember where he'd left his school jacket. Oh well. "I don't know," he replied. "Somewhere." Then he laughed.

Keitaro laughed too. "Well… my friends and I… we were just going to the arcade. Do you wanna go?"

Arcade… Haru thought about it. "Sure."

The guy hooked his elbow in Haru's "Alright! Let's go, Ha-chan. That's you," he added with a wink. "You can call me Taro." He laughed again. He laughed a lot.

Umeda. Of course, it had to be something like this. Kyo stood at the top of the stairs, gazing down into the bowels of the Hankyuu building. He'd described Haru to the ticket lady at the train station. She'd told him Umeda. Haru had gone to Umeda. Of course Haru would go to Umeda! Kyo hadn't known what to expect, but he certainly hadn't expected the veritable sea of people swarming below him. What if someone bumped him? How would he even get a hold Hattori or anyone? He'd forgotten his cell phone! Dammit Haru!

With a deep breath, he waded his way through the crowds, trying not to touch anyone, _especially_ women. He paused. Where would Haru be? He looked around, spotting a fashion boutique sporting gothic looking clothes. That looked right up Haru's alley. God, if anyone found out they were there, they'd be in so much trouble! Why had he even gone after him? Haru could get in trouble by himself! But that was exactly why he'd gone after him. Haru _could_ get into trouble by himself, and _lots_ of it!

He raced to the shop, stopping at the courtesy desk. "How can I help you?" the girl beamed at him.

"I'm looking for my cousin," he told her. "He's got black and white hair and he's…" he held his hand a few inches over his own head. "Maybe that tall?"

She thought a minute before pointing to an exit. "He left that way about an hour or so ago."

"Thanks." Kyo sped towards the exit. There was no telling what kind of trouble Haru was getting himself into.

It was cold outside. Kyo hated cold. Hated snow. The streets were even bigger and more crowded than the station had been. He felt a crushing disappointment coming over him. He'd never be able to find Haru, where would he even look? Just then, he tripped, falling over a bag someone had carelessly left on the sidewalk.

"gah! Dammit! Who just leaves things lying around?" He untangled his feet from the bag and… a school jacket. _Haru's_ jacket. He'd been there.

"Ah, boi left his jacket," a voice noted from behind the fallen Kyo.

He looked up sharply, facing a slightly stoned looking man. "You saw the kid who had this?" he demanded.

"Shua did." Mike grinned. "Dat boi, phew, he got class."

Kyo stumbled to his feet, clutching the jacket. "Where is he? Do you know where he went?"

Mike seemed to think a minute, then pointed down a red-lit alley.

Without hesitating, Kyo booked it for the alley, stopping only when he realized where exactly he was. This was a red light district. There were adult bookstores, bars and strip joints as far as the eye could see. "Shit." He mumbled. He didn't want to be there.

"Welcome!" hawkers called to him. "Come on in for a lovely evening."

"Not likely!" Kyo spat.

"What is it about boys today?" One curator joked. "You boys spend all your money on stupid clothes and video games and no one values _true_ entertainment these days."

_Stupid clothes?_ "You… haven't seen a guy with black and white hair, about this tall?" Kyo asked the man.

"Sure!" he replied, "He was here a little while ago, he left with some guys. I guess they were going to an arcade or something. See?" he tisked. "Video games."

Kyo looked around. "Where's the nearest arcade?" he asked.

"About a block that way." The guy pointed, and Kyo made to leave. "Wait!" he called back. "But _those_ guys wouldn't go _there_."

Kyo's ears perked up. "_Those_ guys?" he asked. Who was Haru with?

"Their just some punk college kids," the guy shrugged. "They hang around here, trying to pick up dates. They go to this rundown arcade on Nishiyama and try to get some action."

"Action?" Kyo asked, stunned.

The guy raised an eyebrow. "Y'no, making out, cop a feel, things like that."

"I know what action means!" Kyo snapped. "You said Haru was with these jerks?"

"Haru?" the guy asked, "The kid with the funky hair?"

That was all Kyo needed to hear. "Where's Nishiyama!" he demanded, a fury building within him. The guy pointed the direction and Kyo was off like a bolt. He hadn't spent all that time in the mountains (fighting bears… Kyo: There were no bears, dammit!) for nothing!

Before tonight ended, someone would feel his wrath.

"Ha-chan, don't be mean!" Taro whined playfully, tussling the boy's hair.

Haru laughed, pushing the guy away. "Nuh-uh." He smiled adorably. "I won't unless you give me another game." He stuck out his hand for the coin.

Taro laughed. "That's what you said _last_ time! I _gave_ you another game, now you have to keep up your end of the deal."

Haru giggled. "Please? One more game?"

Taro and his lackeys started laughing again, and Taro reached into his pocket for the coin. "Here, you extortionist!"

Haru took the coin, happily, starting another game, but just as it begun, he suddenly felt a wave of crushing disappointment. He took his hands off of the controls and the fighter plane crashed into the pixilated ground.

"Hey! You just died!" Taro yelped, "Aren't you paying attention?"

Haru shrugged. "I wish Kyo were here," he said suddenly, and he did, with all his heart.

"Who's Kyo?" Taro asked with concern?

Haru shrugged. "Some guy."

"Some guy?" Taro poked the boy in the ribs. "or _Some Guy!_" he fluttered his eyelashes, pulling a falsetto.

Haru laughed, then sighed. "Nah… he doesn't want me around."

"Sounds like a jerk." Taro grumped. "Forget about him, he's not worth your thoughts."

Haru glanced up. "Oh yeah… that's right."

"Hn?" Taro asked.

"Yah…" Haru nodded. "That's what I was trying to forget."

Taro laughed. "You're something, Ha-chan." He wetted his lips, looking a bit nervous, then reached down, cupping Haru's chin in his hand. "Hey, forget that guy."

Haru glanced up. "Hn?" His reaction time was still slow, but the buzz was starting to wear off. Suddenly, something connected hard with the side of his face. Something polyester knit…

"Put your damn jacket on, Haru!" Kyo spat viciously.

"Kyo?" Haru stood up, realization beginning to creep into his mind. "Hey, you found my jacket." He smiled in thanks.

Taro was staring at him. "Ha-chan?" he asked, a bit taken aback. "Dude, is that a… that's a middle school jacket."

"Oh," Haru looked down at the jacket. "Yah, it is." Then back up at Taro. "So?"

"You're in _middle_ _school?_" The guy blanched.

"Damn right!" Kyo growled, pulling Haru behind him and away from the older guys. "And if you even fucking touched him, I swear I'll-!"

"You're Kyo?" the guy asked, looking like he'd been hit by a truck.

"So what!" Kyo growled. "Wait… what do you mean _you're Kyo_? Don't say it like you know who I am!"

"No," the guy defended, stepping back a bit. "It's just that Ha-chan… er… Haru was saying… y'no, he was just hoping you'd show up."

"What?" Kyo blinked, turning to Haru who was plucking some lint from his jacket.

Haru shrugged, not looking up from his task.

"Look," Taro interrupted. "I'm sorry about all this, I had no idea. I mean… Haru… you're a fun guy but… I thought you were older." He caught the homicidal gleam in Kyo's eye. "A _lot_ older. Like, eighteen."

Haru looked up, seeming very self-satisfied. "Eighteen?" he grinned. "I was thinking seventeen. That's good. Yah, that's older than I thought."

"We're going home, Haru! Hattori's probably worried sick and God knows what Shigure's been telling him!"

"Okay." Haru beamed at Kyo. "Bye Taro… maybe I'll see you in a few years. We'll hang out."

"Sure." Taro replied, a bit unsettled by the fact that he'd just been putting the moves on a fifteen year old.

Kyo bought two tickets home, as Haru had spent all of his money on video games and things. On the train, Kyo had managed to find an empty car. He had had enough of people for one day. As the train hissed to life, sliding off the tracks on its journey home, Kyo sat back with a sigh. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded. "Do you even know what that guy wanted from you?"

"Sure," Haru shrugged in a noncommittal way. "I told him I'd kiss him if he'd let me have one more game."

"Goddamit, Haru! How can you be so nonchalant about that!" Kyo hissed, his hackles rose again. "What would you have done if I hadn't shown up?"

Haru thought a minute. "I guess I was just going to pretend it was you."

Kyo flushed from head to toe. Why did Haru have to be so damn…_ cute!_ With that, he grabbed the front of Haru's shirt. "Next time you want something like that, you come to me _first_." With that, he pressed his lips firmly to Haru's, deepening the kiss quickly as Haru groped for the front of his shirt. Kyo slipped an arm around the younger boy, letting his hand roam up Haru's bare back. His skin was soft.

When they broke apart, both boys were panting slightly. Haru's cheeks had gone pink and he was cuter than ever. "You stupid cow…" Kyo murmured, brushing his knuckles gently over Haru's cheek before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Mmm…" Haru sighed into the kiss, then "You taste like crepes."

Kyo quirked an eyebrow at him. "You are seriously weird."

Haru leaned in, kissing Kyo's neck softly. Kyo stiffened as Haru's hand found the bottom of his shirt, working its way underneath.

"Ha- Haru!" Kyo yelped. "Knock it off!"

"No one's here." Haru replied instead. "Just kiss me, kay?"

After a moment's hesitation, Kyo obliged, running his tongue lightly along Haru's bottom lip before sliding it into the boy's mouth, kissing him deeply, loving the feeling of Haru's tongue against his own. When he pulled away, he had a slightly confused look on his face.

"You taste funny," he told Haru.

"I smoked pot," Haru admitted.

"You what!" Kyo leapt up. "Haru! What the hell!"

"Don't tell Ha-san?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo stretched sleepily as the train pulled to a stop. Beside him, Haru was still fast asleep. Kyo chuckled to himself softly. The boy looked so innocent asleep, it was almost enough to fool him. He pushed at Haru's shoulder gently, rousing him from his nap. "C'mon," he murmured. "Time to go home."

Haru rubbed at his eyes, sitting up and looking around himself. He followed Kyo out of the train station and into the now cooling night air. "I should probably go… back to the main house," he sighed.

"Yah," Kyo agreed quietly. "They'll be missing you." The pair stood in awkward silence for a moment before Kyo reached out, gingerly taking the younger boy's hand in his own. "Well, let's get going," he said gruffly, covering up his own shyness.

Haru glanced down to the hand holding his own and smiled. "Okay," he agreed, letting Kyo lead him through the empty streets. Neither spoke as the snow fell down around them in cottony tufts, blending in with Haru's hair.

About a block from the Sohma complex, Kyo stopped short. "I probably shouldn't go any nearer," he explained apologetically.

Haru nodded, letting his hand slip from Kyo's. "I'll find it from here."

"Will I… see you tomorrow?" Kyo asked hopefully, shifting his feet shyly.

Haru smiled, taking hold of the older boy's scarf and pulling him in close. "Yah," he promised. "I'll be at Shihan's after class." He leaned his forehead against Kyo's.

Kyo smiled. "Okay." He leaned in, giving Haru a light kiss before letting him go.

"Bye," Haru smiled, turning to leave.

"Hey," Kyo called after a moment.

Haru glanced over his shoulder.

"I _do_ like you," the older boy admitted. "So… I guess we can go out."

Haru's grin widened. "Okay," he agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tadai… ma?" Kyo glanced up from his shoes to see Hattori glaring down at him.

"Where's Haru?" Hattori demanded.

"Back at the main house," Kyo replied, a bit shaken by the sternness of the man's features.

"You're idiots, both of you," he scolded.

Kyo blinked. Had it been anyone else, he would have been severely ruffled by the comment, but even he seldom bore his fangs against Hattori.

"Haru never thinks before he acts," the older man continued, "And your going after him like that is only going to further lead him on. I appreciate that you _did _find him, as _I_ won't have to, but I hope you had the decency to make the truth of your feelings known to him. The rest of you left the main house awhile ago, so maybe you don't remember, but Haru is very easy to suggestion and he tends to grow quickly attached. You don't see this day in and day out as I do. You won't be there when he finally lets it sink in that his feelings aren't returned. You won't have to pick up the pieces after Black-san smashes Haru's fragile ego, Kyo. I really wish you'd have thought of that."

"It's not going to be a problem," Kyo flushed, pushing past him and into the sitting room.

"And how do you figure that?" He demanded.

Kyo turned around to face the older man. "Because I like him too."

"O- Oh…" Hattori stammered, looking suddenly deflated.

"Told you," Shigure grinned from around the corner.

"And I told _you_ not to tell anyone!"Kyo spat, tossing his shoe at the other man.

Shigure ducked. "That's not nice," he pouted. "I was the one standing up for you!"

"He has a point." Aaya chimed from the kitchen. "This _whole_ time, Hattori was saying that you couldn't possibly have feelings for Haru-kun, but Gure-san, diligently, stood up for your love!"

Kyo turned to glare at Hattori who only shrugged.

"I'm wrong," he grumped. "So what?"

"So," Kyo hunched his shoulders defensively. "Aren't you going to give me some lecture about Akito?"

Hattori raised an eyebrow. "Don't let _him_ control your life anymore than you have to," he said simply. "Love is beautiful. If it's true, even _he_ can't destroy it."

Kyo blinked. That wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting. "Oh…" he said dully. "I'm… I'm going to my room!" With that, he made a hasty retreat. Too hasty, however.

"Ooph!"

Kyo stood up, rubbing his head. "Stupid rat, what are you doing just standing around?"

Yuki had his arms folded across his chest, a sneer on his face. "So you like to kiss younger boys," he smiled. "That explains so much…"

Kyo growled. "Say that again, rat boy! I dare you!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Why get so mad when it's the truth?"

Kyo thought a minute, then growled again. "It's none of your business either way! Geeze, did that pervert tell _everyone?_"

"Please," Yuki sighed. "You made so much noise when you came in, I heard it from your _own_ mouth."

"Yah well…" Kyo paused. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to threaten Yuki with.

Yuki brushed past him, heading downstairs. "Don't be stupid, Kyo…" he paused to look over his shoulder. "I think it's nice."

"What?" Kyo blinked.

Yuki shrugged. "Be nice to him." With that, he continued down the stairs.

Kyo continued to blink, confused. That was… the first nice thing he could ever remember Yuki saying to him. Had everyone suddenly gone gay?

Finally safe in his bed, away from the crowds and the noise and the light, Kyo sighed to himself, recounting the events of the day. How he'd felt, what he'd thought, what he'd tasted…

_"I'll see you tomorrow."_

He couldn't wait until after school…

Kyo kicked his shoes off, bowing as he entered the dojo. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and slammed against the wall. Before he could think, lips were on his, another body crushing him to the wall as a practiced tongue slipped between his shock-parted lips. A moment later, Haru was gazing into his eyes, slightly out of breath.

"You're not… _black?"_ Kyo asked quietly.

Haru shook his head. "No. I just missed you."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, shoving the boy away from him. "Well miss me somewhere else, somebody could see us!"

Haru shoved his hands into his pockets. "I dreamed about you last night," he said nonchalantly.

"Did you?" Kyo asked, blushing slightly, straightening his tunic.

"Yah." Haru nodded. "We were having sex."

Kyo choked. "Goddamit! You can't say things like that!"

"Why not?" Haru asked. "Don't you want to?"

"What!" Kyo blanched. "Knock it off! Don't be stupid!"

"_I_ want to," Haru told him.

"Shut-up!" Kyo was blushing furiously. "Just shut-up! I don't wanna hear that crap!"

"Kyo-kun!" Just then, Kagura jumped him, wrapping her arms in a death-grip around his neck. "Did you miss me? I was sick last week so I couldn't come!" she smiled.

"Get offa me!" he growled, prying at her arms.

"Ow!" She squealed suddenly.

Kyo glanced up to see that Haru had grabbed her by the wrist and was twisting. "Don't touch him," he warned.

"Haru!" Kyo scolded. "Let her go!"

Haru glared at him. "Kyo…"

"My, my!" Kazuma laughed from the doorway, commanding all of their attention. "My class seems to have a lot of energy today! That's always a welcome sight!"

Haru let go of Kagura, not taking his eyes from Kyo. She clambered to her feet, glaring at Haru, confused and hurt.

The class proceeded relatively uneventfully from there. They ran their katas and basic moves, finally moving on to sparring.

Haru grabbed Kyo's wrist suddenly. "You," he said firmly. "I'm sparring you."

Before Kagura had a chance to protest, Kazuma squared up against her. He bowed low. "Please, show me what you've learned," he smiled.

She pouted, but oblidged.

Kyo gave Haru a slight smile of gratitude and Haru blinked, taken by surprise.

Kyo lunged from his stance, grabbing the other boy quickly around the waist, brushing his lips over Haru's ear. "Gottcha," he purred, knocking the boy off of his feet.

Quickly regaining himself, Haru grabbed Kyo's wrists, flipping him over on the mats. "Not so fast," he warned. "I've been practicing."

"Oh?" Kyo grinned. "Well I'm up for the challenge." With that, he hooked his ankle behind the boy's knee, regaining the top position.

This continued for quite awhile, until both boys were out of breath. Neither had actually landed a punch the entire class for fear of hurting one another.

Kagura wandered over to where they were sitting and flopped down next to Kyo. "What's up with you today, Haru?" she asked, "You're being pushy."

Haru straightened a little. "You make Kyo upset. He doesn't like you, so why don't you go?"

"Haru!" Kyo glared at him.

Haru blinked, suddenly looking as if he'd been slapped. "Am I… wrong?"

Kyo glanced quickly between Haru and Kagura. This was the most precarious position he'd ever found himself in. If he said no, Kagura would kill him. If he said yes, Haru could go black, and then there was no telling _what_ might happen.

Instead of replying, he stood swiftly. "I'm going to go talk with Shishou," he declared.

Kagura glared at Haru who glared at her in return.

"You're being a jerk!" she told him, jumping to her feet. "I'm going home!"

Haru sighed. He hadn't _meant_ to be… It was just… seeing her hanging all over Kyo like that… it made him sick. He _knew_ Kyo didn't like it, but he put up with it anyway. He didn't care what people thought about Kagura, but he didn't want them to know about him. He lay back on the floor, staring at the ceiling. It wouldn't do him any good to think about it now. All it would do was get him worked up, then he'd go black, and Kyo would be upset. He hated it. He hated caring so much what somebody else thought. He could do whatever he wanted to! If Kyo didn't like it, well tough!

That's what he wanted to be able to say… He stood quickly, exiting the dojo with a short bow. He needed to go outside before he got really upset.

Kazuma's garden was very nice, as it should be. He too was taken care of by the Sohma name. Haru took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, but he was finding it more difficult than he had imagined. He couldn't shake the image of Kagura clinging all over Kyo. What had happened to the night before? To the train and the snow and that kiss?

_"I do like you… so I guess we can go out."_

But since then, nothing had changed. Kyo hadn't even acknowledged him. Haru clenched his fists, feeling a familiar dizziness creeping into the back of his mind. He knew what it was. He knew he should stop thinking before it took him over, but it was so enticing.

It was a real temptation to go black, every single time. It felt good to completely lose control and do whatever he wanted to, regardless of the consequences…

Kyo would be upset… What did _he_ care? Let Kyo get upset! _Haru_ was upset! Why shouldn't he be allowed his emotions?

Kyo stepped gingerly outside. Had Haru left? He'd wanted to talk to him. He sighed, disappointed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He took a few steps and stopped.

"Oh, I thought you left." He said nonchalantly, noticing Haru standing nearby.

To that, Haru spun around, glaring daggers at him. Kyo froze. That look…

"Haru…" he began quietly. "Haru, are you…"

Taking the few strides necessary to close the distance between them, Haru grabbed the collar of Kyo's shirt, slamming him up against the wall. Why shouldn't he? He crushed his mouth to the older boy's, making the kiss deep and violent as quickly as possible.

Kyo coughed as his breath was slammed out of him, but he had very little time to regain it. He had expected Haru to be upset, but _this_ was something he couldn't have prepared for!

Haru's hands were roaming his body, touching, bruising…

Haru slipped a hand gingerly between Kyo's legs, rubbing.

Kyo gasped, trying to pull away. "Haru…" he growled, "Don't push me!"

Haru pulled away, an expression that Kyo couldn't register etching his face. He was angry, furious, _black_, but something else… hurt?

Without hesitating, Kyo grabbed a fistful of Haru's hair, bringing the boy back to him roughly, plundering his mouth with a deep kiss of his own. If the boy needed the reassurance that badly, then there was no reason he shouldn't get it.

Kyo flipped their positions, pressing Haru to the wall, lacing his fingers with those of the younger boy.

It was passionate, hot, it felt _good_. When they broke for air, Kyo took the opportunity to attack Haru's throat with a barrage of kisses and kitten-nips.

He growled, hindered by the other boy's sheen of accessories. He grabbed the chains, yanking fearcely and dropping them to the ground.

Haru's eyes widened in shock, but before he could protest, Kyo captured his mouth with another kiss, his free hand fastening around the other boy's throat.

Haru blanched. He had never felt anything like it before! The anger, the rage, he wanted to knock the older boy down, show him how angry he was! But Kyo wasn't letting him… and for some reason… he was finding he liked _that_ even better.

He writhed against the older boy, wanting more than he was being given. He wanted Kyo to touch him, but all the older boy would do was kiss.

Kyo broke away momentarily. "You turn white, and I'll think about it," he proposed, brushing the inside of Haru's thigh with the back of his hand.

Before Haru could respons, however, someone else did.

"Ehem…"

The boys looked up to see a very surprised looking Kazuma.

"Ah!" Kyo exclaimed, pushing himself away from the other boy. "Shishou! I can… I mean, this… it's…"

Kazuma laughed nervously. "Why don't you both come in side and we'll have some tea," he suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear friends and readers, I'm very sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I WILL post soon. I promise. You see, first, I had my finals, now I am having surgery... x.x When it is all done, though, I will be posting big time! Please keep in touch. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to type my email adress, so I won't, but it's under my profile. Please email me and I will email you back when I have posted again.


	5. Chapter 5

(sorry, short chapter. I'm still sick, but surgery is in a few days. I just wanted to give you a li'l taste of what's to come. .)

Inside the dojo, the three sipped tea in silence. Well, to be honest, only Kazuma sipped tea. Kyo spent his time glaring shamefully at the tea leaves swimming around in his cup and Haru, now white, was wondering dazedly if he would have the chance to finish what they had started outside, after all, he _had_ kept up his end of the deal.

"Hmmm…." Kazuma began finally. "Ah, so… hmmm…." He cleared his throat, turning his tea cup upside down on his saucer. "Oh!" he exclaimed with a gleeful smile. "Look, I think that's a rabbit, right there. That's good luck, right?"

The two boys glanced from his soggy tea leaves to him.

"Ah," he pounded his fist into the open palm of his opposite hand as if suddenly remembering. "That's right." He cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter. "So, Kyo, Haru-kun…"

Both boys looked up tentatively. Kyo swallowed with some difficulty.

"Does this mean… you're a couple now?"

"What?" Kyo yelped, surprised by his master's forwardness.

Instead of responding, Haru looked to Kyo, curious to hear the answer.

Kazuma tilted his head to the side. "I mean… either that, or you're not getting enough exercise." He shrugged. "It's not uncommon for young boys of the inner twelve to get restless, especially during these… tumultuous adolescent years." He poked at his tea leaves with a spoon, trying to separate the rabbit from the other mounds. "It's not as though you'd be the first… why, Ayame and Shigure for example," a nostalgic grin spread across his face, but faltered suddenly. He glanced quickly between the two boys. "Well… maybe I'll save that one for when you're a little older." He smiled awkwardly.

Silence pervaded a moment. Finally, it was too much for Kyo to bear. "So… you're not… upset about this?" he asked timidly.

"Hmm? Upset?" Kazuma asked, surprised, then laughed. "Of course I'm not! As I said, it certainly isn't uncommon for-"

"But what if we were a couple?" Haru interrupted suddenly.

The others turned to him, Kyo in surprise, Kazuma in mild amusement.

The younger boy glanced between the two, faltered slightly and gazed at his socks. "I mean… what if it weren't just… y'no… I mean, what if…" He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "What if we love each other?"

Kyo coughed, taken off guard, once again, by his cousin's forward approach.

Kazuma merely smiled. "Do you?" he asked.

Haru glanced to Kyo. "I don't know." He replied seriously.

Kazuma pondered a moment. "You don't know if you love each other?"

"I know how _I_ feel." Haru replied, not diverting his gaze from his older cousin.

Kazuma turned to face Kyo. "And does… Kyo feel the same way?" he asked quietly, directing the question more to the flushed cat at the other end of the table.

Kyo stared at the wood of the table for a long moment, trying to will the others away, but it wasn't working. Finally, he grit his teeth, hissing out a reply. "Ee… yeeesss…." He growled, uncomfortable at being put on the spot, then quickly covered his face in embarrassment.

Kazuma smiled. "Well then, that's a different story all together." He stood, ruffling Haru's hair in a quiet congratulation. "If _that's_ the case, then I apologize for interrupting."

Kyo glanced up suddenly, shocked by how painless it had all been. "But we're both guys!" he blurted.

Kazuma chuckled, shaking a finger at the young man. "And it seems you're the only person that matters to." He replied, exiting the room.

After a few moment's pause, Haru grinned. "You like me." He teased.

Kyo grimaced. "Shut-up."

Haru slid closer to the other boy, resting his head on Kyo's shoulder. "You like me…" he repeated. "It's true."

Kyo moved to push the other boy off of him, but Haru reacted faster, grabbing Kyo's wrists and pinning him to the floor with a light 'thunk' instead.

Kyo blinked up at the younger boy, now straddling his waist. "Ha- Haru…"

"You promised, Kyo." Haru nipped at the older boy's neck gently. "I turned white, you promised." A slight shift of his hips made known exactly what it was Kyo had promised.

"Haru!" Kyo yelped. "This is _Shishou's_ house! Not _here_!"

Haru blinked, then cocked his head to the side in thought. "So… somewhere else is fine?" he grinned. "C'mon." With that, he stood quickly, pulling Kyo with him, exiting the house. "Bye Shihan!" he called out. "See you next week!" He took off at a reasonable pace, dragging Kyo with him, down the street.

"Woah! Wait!" Kyo yelped. "Where'r we going!"

Haru stopped, spinning around to face the other boy. "Somewhere else," he replied, out of breath from more than their short run. His cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes kept straying to Kyo's mouth and down his body.

Kyo felt his heart lurch inside his chest. Haru seemed almost helpless in his desire. It was far too much for the older boy to refuse. He didn't know how Haru intended for him to keep his promise, but in that moment, he didn't completely care, either.

His mind reeled, searching for a private location. They could go to Shigure's, but he'd never done anything like this before, what if… what if Haru was loud? That thought alone pushed his mind into a frenzy and he felt the blood rising in his own cheeks. "Where?" he asked.

Haru shook his head. "I dunno… ah… what about…" he sucked his lower lip in thought… so sexy… "The school."

"What!" Kyo blanched.

"No one would be there now." Haru reasoned. "It's after seven. All the clubs get out by six-thirty."

"It'll be locked." Kyo shook his head.

"We could break in." Haru replied. "I'm good at that."

Kyo shifted his feet, debating his conscience. "Teacher's lounge?" he asked.

Haru shook his head with a devious grin. "Auditorium." He replied. "I wanna be on stage."

Kyo felt his whole body shiver. "Kay." He nodded.

The sun had almost set by the time they'd reached the gate. Kyo bent down, giving Haru a hand up over the gate, then scrambled up himself. Once on the other side, he glanced across the abandoned school ground. His head was buzzing with anticipation, but his feet wouldn't move. Suddenly, he felt Haru's hand in his.

"C'mon." the younger boy murmured, leading him to the building.

The auditorium was dark, but Haru knew what he was doing. He quickly flipped a switch and the stage was flooded with light.

Kyo approached the stage, carefully taking in the scenery. It was set for a play the drama club would soon be presenting.

Haru hopped up on the makeshift platform, assessing the Victorian backdrop. He turned to Kyo, a cocky grin on his face. "C'mon." he gestured for the boy to join him.

Once on stage, Kyo felt like his shoes were lead. He approached Haru cautiously. "Have you… ever done this before?" he asked.

"Yes." Haru replied. "Have you?"

The words echoed, oddly familiar in his ears, giving him confidence, giving him power. "No you haven't…" Kyo purred, pulling the younger boy to him, kissing his neck softly, tugging at the buttons to the boy's shirt.

Haru groaned slightly, taken off guard by the sudden change in his shy lover. He gripped the shoulders of Kyo's shirt, feeling as though he might fall down.

"Stand up straight." Kyo ordered huskily, sliding down Haru's body, trailing kisses all the way. One final kiss below the younger boy's navel put him on his knees, right where he needed to be.

Haru glanced down, feeling dizzy, out of sorts. _Oh god…_ He thought. He knew he talked big. He knew he could act tough when he wanted to, but when it all came down to it, Kyo was right... He'd never done this before.

The sound of his zipper seemed amplified in the huge auditorium, of course, so did the feeling of Kyo's hot breath, so maybe, he reasoned, the auditorium had nothing to do with it.

Kyo could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his hands were sticky with sweat as he drew the black material over Haru's hips. His head was pounding, amass with thoughts trying to explode into actions. He swallowed thickly, suddenly unsure. He'd made it here, to the auditorium, to the stage, to his knees, but the next step, the next action was the one that mattered. He glanced up to Haru.

The boy's eyes were closed in concentration, his face flushed a deep red, and his fists were balled at his sides, shaking with anticipation… maybe fear. A slight whimper escaped him.

At that moment, Kyo knew he had to finish the task. He would not sleep until he'd made those noises fill the auditorium.

Just as Haru could no longer bare the anticipation, he felt it; flesh on flesh. A cold touch at first, but quickly growing warm, and soft, and _wet_.

"_-nn-_ _wait!_" Haru managed to gasp out, pulling away.

Kyo glanced up, his own cheeks flushed, his head buzzing, waiting for Haru to continue.

Haru wet his lips, unsure of what his own response would be. He felt his legs shaking, his heart pounding, his cheeks tingling with the burn of embarrassment. This was what he wanted, right? Then why…? He swallowed thickly.

Understanding, Kyo stood. He brushed his knuckles against Haru's cheek, catching the boy's eyes with his own. "S'okay," he replied gruffly, masking his own relief beneath a nonchalant attitude.

Haru blinked, reaching down to fasten his trousers. "Y-yah?" he asked hopefully.

The redhead nodded. "Nnhn." He leaned in, kissing Haru softly.

The younger boy blanched at the taste of himself on his beloved's lips, and flushed again in realization of what had almost taken place.

Kyo pulled back, smiling. "Let's get something to eat, kay?"

Haru nodded, allowing the older boy to lead him off of the stage and towards the door. He paused. "Like a date?" he asked.

Kyo turned, studying him for a moment. "Yah," he replied, "like a date."


	6. Chapter 6

-**_scene_**-

Haru shifted, reaching under the table to take Kyo's hand.

Kyo gazed adoringly at the boy across from him.

"You sure it's okay?" Haru asked quietly.

"Hey, you want Ramen, we get Ramen, let it go." Kyo shrugged.

Haru glanced up. "That's not what I meant," he grumbled in reply.

Kyo blinked. "Huh? Oh… that." He shifted his feet. "Haru… I don't care about that stuff. We don't _ever_ have to do it if you-"

"I _want_ to do it!" Haru interrupted quickly. "I just… lost my nerve."

Kyo gave Haru's hand a quick squeeze before letting it go to reach for the menu. He cleared his throat. "Is that sort of thing… so important to you?" he asked.

"Yes." Haru stated firmly.

Kyo dropped the menu. He hadn't expected such a strong response. "Oh…" was all he could think to reply.

Haru studied the older boy for a minute. "You don't want to do it," he decided.

"It's not like _that_," Kyo defended, exasperated.

"Then what?" Haru demanded.

"Look, I've never done anything like that before!" he snapped. "It makes me nervous, and I know damn well that _you_ haven't either, so don't act so full of yourself."

Haru shot Kyo a look before turning to study the menu.

"What?" Kyo challenged. "Don't gimme that look, I barely touched you and you practically fainted."

Haru slammed a fist down on the table. "Shut-up! Alright? Yah! I got scared, so what? You were scared too! That doesn't mean I don't _want_ to! That doesn't mean I'm not ready to! I just froze up, alright!"

Kyo glanced up, surprised. The boy's chest was heaving and his cheeks were pink with embarrassment. "Hey, Haru… cool it… you know I didn't mean…"

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked, stepping up to their table.

"Uh…" Kyo blinked, trying to focus on the current situation. "One tonkatsu and…" he glanced to Haru.

"Miso." Haru replied in a clipped voice.

"Thank you, it'll be a few minutes." The girl smiled cheerily before turning away.

Kyo waited until she had left before turning back to his friend. "Haru…" he reached under the table for the boy's hand, but Haru was in no mood to be cooperative, and he yanked it away. "C'mon…" Kyo murmured. "I'm sorry, okay? Look… I wanna do those things with you too… I _really_ do…" he flushed a deep red. "But it doesn't have to be right _now_. I… I mean, what if_ I'm _not ready yet?"

Haru glanced up, searching Kyo's eyes, trying to see if he was being patronized. He sighed, reaching out and taking Kyo's hand again. "I wanna stay with you tonight." He declared.

_**-scene-**_

The two walked slowly through the little park by the school. Haru kicked a rock, lacing his pinky with Kyo's as they walked. "Sorry you had to wait so long to eat," he apologized. "Is that why you don't like going for Ramen?"

Kyo nodded. "It's too hot," he replied, "Cat's tongue." He grimaced.

Haru laughed, genuinely amused. "Yah, that figures." He thought a moment, stopping in his tracks.

"Hn?" Kyo asked. "What's up?"

Haru turned to face him, a wicked grin on his face. "So… your tongue is really sensitive, huh?" he asked.

"I just told you that." Kyo replied, taking a step back. "What's with that look?"

Haru slid a hand up to cup Kyo's cheek gently, leaning in. "So what does _this_ feel like?" he purred, sliding his tongue lightly along Kyo's bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth, rubbing gently against the older boy's tongue.

Kyo shivered, his hands falling to Haru's hips. The boy knew how to kiss!

Haru pressed his body to Kyo's, continuing with his ministrations until he could feel that they were having an effect.

"H- Haru," Kyo panted, trying to step back, but Haru held him fast, not about to be denied again.

He slid a hand gently down the back of Kyo's pants, squeezing slightly.

Kyo jumped, flushing crimson.

"I just got shy before," Haru murmured into Kyo's lips, "but I'm not shy now." He moved his lips to Kyo's neck, licking and nipping at the skin.

"Whoa, wait, Haru… knock it off," Kyo tried to protest, twisting out of the younger man's embrace.

Haru stood a moment, panting. "Now you don't want to?" he asked.

Kyo shook his head. "Look, there's more to it than that, alright! It's not just, I want to, or I don't! Why is everything so… _black and white_ with you!"

Haru cocked his head to the side, considering the comparison. "Because that's just how it is." He replied. "If I want to do something, I do, If I don't, I don't. What's so difficult about that?"

"Oh, so earlier? What was that about? Wasn't so easy then, was it? When we were at the school?" Kyo challenged.

Haru crossed his arms. "Yes it was." He replied. "I didn't want to then, I want to now."

Kyo growled, getting frustrated with Haru's circular logic. "Well too bad!" he shouted. "'Cause _I_ don't _want_ to anymore!"

Haru glanced down. "You don't have to be like that, Kyo." He said quietly, a bit threateningly. "You don't have to treat me like I'm stupid."

"Or what!" Kyo seethed. "You'll turn _black_! Go ahead! It's your solution for everything! There's nothing wrong with you! It's all in your head! You just fake it so you've got something to hide behind! The rest of us have to take _responsibility _for our actions! We have to make choices based on _consequences!_ It'd be pretty damn lucky if every time I got scared or frustrated, I could just go crazy for a minute. Then later I could say _Oh, wow, you really should be more careful about me, sometimes I just go crazy._ That's what it's like for you, isn't it! That's why you act so damn fearless! 'Cause no one makes you face up to your problems! Not your mom or dad, not Shigure, not even Hattori! You've got them all wrapped around your little finger, but not me, Haru! Don't even think that you can control me like another pawn in your stupid little game!" He kicked a stray rock angrily, sending it clattering down the alley, making Haru jump. "I agreed to go out with you… no, I agreed to go out with Hatsuharu Sohma. The Hatsuharu who kissed me on the train! The Hatsuharu who held my hand and walked with me in the snow! The Hatsuharu… who got nervous on the stage in the school auditorium, who took my hand… and asked me if we could have ramen for dinner… Not some punk who thinks he can control people with his manic-depressive whims."

Haru shifted uncomfortably. "Is that what you think?" he demanded. "Is that what you fucking think! You think I like this? I can't even control myself and I'm supposed to have some sort of fucking control over everybody else! Do you think I _like_ freaking out! Yah, I like it! You don't even know! You sit there and preach to me about responsibility and consequences like I don't know, I fucking know! I know about all that, and guilt too! You think I don't remember the shit I do when I black out? I do. I know exactly where I've been and who I've wronged, and sometimes, I do some really bad shit. Sometimes, when I wake up out of it, I could fucking die just from how much I hate myself!" Without a moment's hesitation, he hauled off, punching himself in the face.

"Haru!" Kyo shouted, grabbing the boy's arms. "Knock it off! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I wanna snap out of it!" Haru cried. "I don't wanna be like this!" He struggled to get free from Kyo's grasp, to find some way to end this little mental break.

"Well then hold still for a goddamn minute!" Kyo growled. With that, he put his lips harshly on the younger boy's, pulling Haru's body flush up against his own. With his free hand, he gently cradled the back of the boy's head, sliding his fingers through the downy curls at the base of his neck.

When he finally broke away, Haru remained motionless for a moment before eventually opening his eyes, peering shyly up at the older boy.

"Hmm…" he breathed softly. "You always do it, you know? You know just what to do to make me feel like _such_ an idiot." He smiled.

"Yah well…" Kyo sighed. "Only when you're _being_ an idiot." He let the boy go, digging his hands into his pockets self-consciously. "So you really… can't control that crap, or..?"

Haru shook his head, feeling equally awkward. "Maybe I need… pills or something." He shrugged. "It's bullshit." They stood awkwardly a moment longer in silence. Haru rocked back on his heels then chanced a glance in Kyo's direction. "So…" he cleared his throat. "You liked it when I kissed you on the train, huh?"

"Ah! You Shut-up!" Kyo punched the younger boy in the arm, sliding his hand down to lace his fingers in Haru's. "You're such a pain."

It was late before the boy's finally rounded the corner to Shigure's domestic estate.

"Better keep it quiet." Kyo warned.

"Nn-hn." Haru agreed. "I'll have to call Ha'ri, though."

"S'okay," Kyo agreed. "Use my Keitai." ((A/N Keitai is what Japanese teenagers call their cell phones. They decorate them with stickers and little toys and things. It's rather trendy. .))

Haru grinned. "You carry a Keitai?"

"Shigure makes me!" he spat, embarrassed, forcing the phone into Haru's hand.

The younger boy inspected the phone for a minute. "And he makes you keep this cute little kitty on it too?" He teased.

"It's from Tohru!" he spat. "Don't be stupid!"

Haru laughed, flipping open the phone and punching in Hattori's number.

Kyo listened intently, hoping that Haru wouldn't be in too much trouble.

"Ha'ri? No… At Sensei's… yah, I just got back. No… With Kyo. Did you? I didn't mean to worry you… no. I got lost. Nn-hn… okay. I will tomorrow. No, I _really_ will this time. Yah, I know that… well I'm not exactly an amateur, Ha'ri… Yah, I'm lying. Okay… I'll see you." With that, he hung up, handing the phone back to Kyo, who wore a questioning look. "I told him you took my virginity." He explained with a grin.

"YOU WHAT!" Kyo yelped.

"Keep it down!" Haru chuckled, "He knows I'm full of shit." He flicked Kyo on the nose, taking a few strides ahead of him. "At least for now…" he added.


	7. Chapter 7

_**-scene-**_

The two lay, staring at the stars, the tile of the roof cool against their backs.

It was comfortable, Haru thought, lying there, his fingers laced with Kyo's, his boots contrasting nicely next to the shorter boy's converse all-stars, their breath clouding in the chill air. "Or is it too soon to say that…?" he finished his thought allowed.

"Hn?" Kyo asked, turning his head to look at the boy.

Haru glanced over at the redhead. "I was just thinking…" he replied, buying himself some time.

"…Should I be impressed?" Kyo asked in a cynical voice.

Haru gave him a playful glare before turning back to look at the stars. "You know… that I like you…"

Kyo paused. "…_Duh_." He finally replied.

The younger boy took a moment, clearing his throat, disregarding his cousin's sarcasm. "Kyo… I love you, I'm in love with you." He turned back to face the boy.

Kyo was staring at him blankly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Haru…"

He looked away. "Yah, I figured it was too soon to say it."

There was silence for a moment, and then Kyo shifted, dropping the boy's hand.

"_oh"_ a soft sound of disappointment escaped the younger boy, but he had little time to expand upon it, as Kyo was suddenly straddling his waist and kissing him. It was a soft, sweet kiss, much different than the frantic ones they usually shared.

When he pulled away, the redhead buried his face embarrassedly in Haru's jacket collar. "I'm… er… glad you said that." He mumbled.

"Yah?" Haru encouraged.

"…" Kyo paused and Haru could feel the warm breath against his neck. "I didn't want to have to be the first one to say it."

Haru smiled, letting his eyes slide closed. Was is really possible… that he could be this happy?

The white haired boy only realized that he had fallen asleep when he began to wake up. He wondered vaguely why he had awakened when he noticed the older boy still lying atop of him, shivering in his sleep.

"_Oh…_" he exclaimed softly, wrapping his arms protectively around the boy. "Kyo," he murmured. "C'mon Kyo, we fell asleep. Let's go inside."

Ginger eyes blinked open blearily, disoriented by the cold and the haze of sleep. Kyo nodded, cuddling down into his light sweater for warmth.

The two climbed down off of the roof and back through Kyo's bedroom window. Once inside, Kyo could barely stay awake long enough to make it to the bed, where he flopped down unceremoniously, still fully clothed.

Haru chuckled at the spectacle and shook his head. He gently undid the laces of Kyo's shoes, tossing them aside, and unzipping the boy's sweater. After undressing himself, and pilfering a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from Kyo's drawer, he nestled in next to the boy, pulling the comforter up around them. Yah, he reflected, this was the happiest he had ever been.

When he awoke the next morning, Haru was surprised to find Kyo still cuddled next to him. The boy was usually an early riser, and the sun had long since settled high in the sky.

"We're late for school…" Haru remarked, wondering why no one had awakened them. Then, noticing Kyo clinging to his chest, he figured that was why. He grinned. How considerate of them.

"Kyo," he nudged the older boy, "C'mon, we're late for school."

The redhead groaned slightly, squinting his eyes against the sun. "Don' wanna…" he mumbled sleepily.

Haru reached down to brush the boy's bangs from his eyes and jumped. "Jesus!" he exclaimed. "You're burning up!"

Kyo opened his eyes, gazing at Haru calculatingly. "I feel like shit." He commented, and his voice was heavy and congested.

"You have a cold…" Haru observed guiltily. It was _his_ fault for making Kyo stay out so late.

Kyo groaned again, burying his face in the pillow. "Ah hell…" he growled. "I don't _get_ colds."

"Apparently you do." Haru replied, tugging on Kyo's sleeve. "Go take a bath, but don't get your hair wet, then I want you to come back and lay down."

Kyo growled louder, again burying his face. "Just let me sleep!"

"No." Haru replied. "You need to take better care of yourself when your sick, come on."

Finally, after much cajoling, Kyo stood… and promptly fell.

"Kyo!" Haru exclaimed, surprised. "What happened?"

Kyo glared at the younger boy with a look of _duh_ and replied. "I fell."

Haru helped the boy to his feet.

The redhead clung to the younger boy's shirt to steady himself. "Dizzy…" he explained.

Haru frowned. He felt really guilty. He hadn't meant for Kyo to get sick, and now he was doing a horrible job of taking care of him. Suddenly, the boy's arms were around his neck and his hot face was pressing into Haru's shoulder.

"Come with me…?" Kyo mumbled the question. "I'm… too tired."

Haru pulled the boy to him gently, kissing the top of his head. "Yah." He agreed. "Okay."

_**-scene-**_

Kyo leaned back against the taller boy, the water lapping at the sides of the tub. It was nice, peaceful. The steam was making his throat feel better, and Haru's gentle caresses, though embarrassing, felt rather good.

"Mmm tired." He mumbled.

Haru gave him a quick squeeze, making to stand. "Alright, let's get you dried off and back to bed." He replied softly.

Kyo growled as he leaned on Haru's shoulders, stepping into the sweatpants. "I don't need you to help me get dressed." He snapped, but his teetering from side to side said otherwise.

"That's okay." Haru replied. "I don't mind." He led Kyo back to his room, and had him sit down against the door. "Where do you keep your sheets?" he asked.

"What's wrong with those ones?" Kyo grumbled.

Haru paused, glancing around the room, locating the linen trunk. "Clean sheets will feel much nicer." He told him, extracting a pair from the trunk and making the bed.

Kyo flushed. He wasn't used to anyone caring for him like that, not in a long time…

"_Shishou?" a teary appellation. "My tummy hurts!" the little boy was sobbing, clinging to the older man's robes._

"_Here, Kyo, let's get you some-_

"…warm milk."

"What?" Kyo snapped back to reality.

"I said, go ahead and lay down, I'll make you some warm milk."

"I don't want any." The redhead flushed, flopping down on the freshly made bed.

"Whatever." Haru replied, exiting the room.

Kyo growled to himself, burying his face in the pillow. He had to admit, the clean pillowcase _was_ nice. It was cool and soft against his flushed face. Damn Haru…

Just as he was about to drift off into a fitfull sleep, Kyo was awakened by his slat door banging open once again. He sat up, noticing the white head bob through the doorway.

Haru was carrying two mugs. He sat one on the endtable next to Kyo's bed. "Drink up." He told him.

"I said I don't want any." Kyo replied.

"Too bad, I made it." Haru told him, sipping from his own mug. "It's good for you."

"I don't like it." Kyo grumped, pushing the mug away childishly. "It's bitter."

"Bullshit." Haru accused. "You haven't even tried it."

"I've had it before!" Kyo protested. "It's bitter and I don't want any. Besides, it'll be too hot." He folded his arms, turning away as if that settled the argument.

Haru sighed, setting his own mug down and standing quickly. In one fluid movement, he grabbed the mug in one hand and Kyo's nose in the other, holding the cup up to the cat's lips. "Drink it or wear it." He threatened, beginning to tip the cup.

Having no other choice, Kyo swallowed a generous mouthful of the stuff, and was about to protest, but stopped. "Honey?" he asked, surprised, wrapping his hands around the warm mug.

"Nnhn." Haru nodded. "So it's not bitter."

Grudgingly, Kyo took another sip. It was just how Shishou made it… just the right temperature too. "S'not too hot." He mumbled into his mug.

"Shouldn't be." Haru replied, leaning back against the bed.

Kyo hesitated before asking his next question. He didn't want to sound _too_ impressed. "How'd you know how to do it right?"

Haru turned around to face him, studying him with a calculating look. "I make it for Kisa when she's sick." He replied. "I figured… a cat is a cat, right? So it'd be the same for you." Kyo glared at him over the edge of his cup. "Besides," Haru interrupted the death glare. "That's how _I _like it."

After finishing his milk, Kyo began to feel drowsy, and with that drowsiness and the haze of his fever came deliciously lowered inhibitions. He hung his arm over the edge of the bed, playing with a tuft of Haru's white hair, sighing gently to himself. "Haru?" he drawled sleepily.

"Mmhm?" Haru asked, sounding equally languid.

"…Thanks…" he said.

"Well it's my fault you got sick." Haru replied.

"Hn-nn." Kyo argued. "I was the one that laid on you."

Haru had to stop a moment and ponder that point. As true as that was, he still felt responsible.

"Haru?" Kyo interrupted his thoughts.

"Mmhm?"

"…Sleep with me?"

Haru opened his eyes to catch the older boy gazing down at him. "Okay." He agreed with an adoring smile.

With that, he stood, pushing the slightly smaller boy over in the bed and making room for himself. "But only for a little while." He told him. "I'm gonna go buy you some medicine."

"Nn…" Kyo replied, nuzzling into the other boy's chest. "Don' wan' any…"

"Too bad." Haru replied. "It's good for you."

"_You're _good for me." He replied, drifting into a quiet slumber.

Haru blushed. It wasn't like Kyo to say such loving things. He smiled, maybe they'd reached a new level in their relationship…

_**-scene-**_

"Well! It certainly is a surprise to see you!" Shigure's voice wafted up through the floorboards.

Kyo's ears perked up as he turned the page of the comic he was reading. He knew he really should be catching up on his schoolwork, but he somehow lacked the drive. Maybe Haru's bad behavior really was rubbing off on him. After all, they'd spent the entire week together.

_"You're sick and it's my fault, so I'm gonna stay until I know you're better. I'm gonna take care of you."_

The redhead blushed a little in memory. He had to admit, it _was_ nice having someone look after him, and it was _also_ nice having someone to snuggle up to at night, but he wouldn't admit that part!

"Who d'you figure it is?" Haru asked, tracing patterns on Kyo's back with the tips of his fingers.

"Hn?" Kyo lifted his head up. "Dunno…"

"Haru!" Shigure's voice called up the stairs. "You have a visitor!"

The white-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Me?" he asked the air, curious. He stood, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Kyo's head. "Probably Hari, here to scold me for missing so much school." He laughed.

"You're going to fail." Kyo commented, nonchalantly.

"Pfft," Haru returned. "Who cares? High school's not for me anyway."

With that, he retreated languidly down the stairs, mildly curious as to the nature of this visit.

"Haru-ni!" the little girl squeeled, flinging herself into the older boy's arms. "I've missed you _so_ much!"

"Kisa?" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The little girl looked up at him with teary eyes and an angry pout. "You… you haven't been around." She flushed. "And I-I really miss you."

The white-haired boy smiled adoringly, sliding down to his knees to be level with the girl. "Oh, Kisa… I'm sorry." He petted her hair gently. "I didn't mean to neglect you. I've just been really busy."

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh," she argued. "You haven't! You've been spending all of your time with Kyo. Kagura Neechan says so…" she flushed again, surprised by her own forwardness. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "I didn't mean to be rude.

Taken off guard by her accusation, Haru wasn't sure what to say at first. "Kyo and I…" he tried, but stopped.

"Is he…" she began quietly. "Is he your new best friend?"

"Best…" Haru paused. "Friend? What? Yes." He sighed, relieved for the excuse; he didn't want to have to explain the nature of their relationship to such a little girl, but it was a short lived relief when he saw her eyes begin to tear up again. "But I still care very much about you!" he countered, tapping her nose. "Now, why don't you spend some time with me today, since it seems you're already skipping school."

She blushed, looking down again; caught. "You're… not mad at me?"

"Of course not." He waved off her concerns. "Now what would you like to do today?"

The little girl beamed, her eyes glistening with joy. "You… you really mean it?"

He nodded.

Just then, Kyo appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh." He stated, noticing Kisa, and there was a certain disappointment in his voice that the little girl was not too unobservant to pick up on. She frowned slightly.

"I want to go to a movie." She told Haru. "If-if that's okay. I mean… um… the new… new Mogeta is out so…"

"Sure." He ruffled her hair. "I'll go with you." He glanced to Kyo who's arms were folded across his chest huffily. "Do you want to go, Kyo?" he asked.

"I don't get your big fascination with those stupid cartoons." He grumped.

"You don't have to go." Haru offered.

Kyo glanced to the little girl glaring at him. "I'll go." He decided and grinned at the angry sulk it got out of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyo could feel himself nodding off. The movie was mind-numbing. He never could understand the appeal of those stupid cartoons. He glanced to Haru, who seemed entertained, at least, and then to Kisa. The little girl was utterly transfixed by the flickering screen, tears welling in her hazel eyes. "No Mogeta!" she whispered, and a tear slid down her baby-cheek.

Kyo couldn't help but smile and he sighed, letting his eyes close and his head rest on Haru's shoulder.

Feeling the weight, Haru's attention snapped instantly from the screen to the boy beside him. He grinned, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the top of the boy's head; Kisa was so engrossed, she'd never notice. "Sleepy?" he murmured.

"Nn-hn." Kyo agreed with a yawn, letting himself drift off into a half-sleep, comforted by Haru's attention. He hated to admit it, but he was a little jealous of Kisa's place in the younger boy's heart. Sure, he'd spent the past week entirely with Kyo, but that's where he belonged. He was… he was… What was he? Kyo lifted his head a minute to study the younger boy. Haru's blue eyes were following the action on the screen intently, his soft lips moving in some silent contemplation. He was… Kyo's boyfriend. He laid his head back down, both startled and relieved by the realization. Haru was his boyfriend. Almost more, almost… his _lover_. He swallowed, forcing himself to close his eyes, to stop thinking and listen to the movie, the hum of the heater, anything to distract him from the beating of his own heart.

_**-scene-**_

"Man, what a pointless movie." Kyo grumped, stretching. "Geez, I feel dumber for sitting through it."

Kisa looked to her feet embarrassedly. "You- you didn't have to come." She mumbled quietly.

Kyo shot a glare at her. "That was pretty forward of you, brat. You got something you wanna tell me?"

"Knock it off, Kyo…" Haru intoned, not unkindly.

Kyo directed his attention to the boy beside him and sighed. "Fine, whatever, I'm just saying it was a stupid movie."

The little girl scuffed her shoes as she walked. "Did… did you think it was stupid, Haru-nichan?" she asked fearfully.

"What?" he glanced down. "No, I liked it." He smiled lovingly, ruffling her hair. "Kyo-nichan would have enjoyed it more if he stayed awake."

"Nichan?" Kyo scoffed. "Don't gimme that crap," but there was a tint to his cheeks, and Haru could tell he wasn't all that upset.

"Want some ice-cream?" Haru asked the girl. "There's a vendor down the street."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "I- I'd like that very much! Thank you Haru-nichan."

"Thank Kyo;" he told her, "He's paying."

"What!" Kyo yelped. "What the hell gives you that idea?"

"You owe me," Haru winked, "for services rendered."

Kyo narrowed his eyes at the boy, but grudgingly dug for his wallet. "You brat." He scolded him, but there was a smile at the corner of his lips. "You're not worth six dollars."

Kisa watched the exchange curiously. It wasn't that Kyo was unkind, exactly… but he had never been in such a charitable mood before, _especially_ not at _Haru's_ request. She was grateful for it, but she couldn't help but wish he hadn't come along with them. She'd been missing Haru and she'd sort of wanted it to be just the two of them. Even though she realized it was Haru who had asked the other boy along today, she was mad at Kyo. How could she be mad at Haru?

_**-scene-**_

"That was fun, right?" Haru asked the little girl, ruffling her hair. "We'll have to do this more often." He grinned. "I think it's good for Kyo."

The redhead glowered over his shoulder, kicking his shoes off and entering the house.

Kisa nodded slowly. The day _would_ have been nice, she reasoned, but for one thing. Kyo had been so close to Haru the entire day. She hadn't had an opportunity to be alone with him at all, and it had been so long since she'd been able to see him!

"Hm? What'sa matter?" Haru asked when she didn't reply. "You know how to get back to the main house, right? Do you need me to walk you?"

"You… you're not coming home?" she stammered.

"Oh, no." he shook his head kindly. "I'm gonna stay here with Kyo a little while longer, but I'll be back this weekend, okay? How's that?" He smiled down at her.

"You… you've been gone a really long time," she reasoned. "And Momiji… Momiji and I and Hiro we…"

He ruffled her hair again with a chuckle. "Well it's good to be missed." He grinned. "I'll be back this weekend, I promise. We'll hang out again. We can play video games all day." He offered.

"For real?" she asked hopefully. "Okay." Just knowing that he'd be back brightened her spirits. She finished saying her goodbyes and fastened her shoes, heading for the door.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, noticing she'd forgotten her jacket in the living room. She smiled, well, she'd get a chance to say goodbye to Haru again anyway.

_**-scene-**_

"So?" Haru asked with a grin, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yah, loads." Kyo tried to shrug him off.

"C'mon, she's just a kid." Haru teased. "You don't have to get so jealous!"

"What!" the redhead yelped, squirming around in the younger boy's arms. "I am _not_ jealous of that little brat! Why the heck _would_ I be!"

"Hmm." Haru tapped the boy's nose with a finger. "Because she's cuter than you." He told him.

Kyo growled, trying to pull away, and Haru only laughed harder.

"God I love you!" he laughed, pulling the boy back to him and kissing him softly.

_**-scene-**_

Kisa padded quietly back to the living room to retrieve her jacket, but stopped short. She gasped.

There was Haru, his arms around Kyo, his lips firmly on the other boy's!

She covered her mouth, flushing from head to toe. They apparently hadn't noticed her, as they didn't pause in their risqué little rendezvous. She knew she shouldn't be watching them, but she couldn't look away.

Haru's hand slid lower down Kyo's back, cupping the older boy's bottom and squeezing slightly, making the cat purr into their shared kiss.

"Mmm, you know you're the only kitten for me." Haru growled, kissing the boy's chin.

At that, Kisa turned to run. She couldn't even imagine the humiliation of being caught in such a position.

The little girl ran as fast as her tiny feet would carry her, tearing down the wooded path from Shigure's house back to the main road.

Suddenly, her toe caught a rock and sent her tumbling head first into the dirt. She landed with a heavy thud, bumping her knees and elbows upon impact.

"Nn!" she whimpered, scrambling back to her feat. She glanced down at herself, taking quick inventory. Her dress was muddy and torn and her knees were scraped and bloody. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. It was all too much. She sat down and cried.

She had missed Haru so much! All she had wanted was to spend a day with him, just the two of them, and because of Kyo, everything had been ruined. He complained about the movie, and made fun of Kisa. He monopolized Haru's attention, and now, now he'd done something truly horrible. Haru wasn't like that! The thing that Kisa had seen was dirty. She knew that. She was almost twelve and quite old enough to know about things like that. She'd heard the other kids at school talking about it; about kissing and touching, things like that. Once, she'd seen two men doing it, kissing, in a park and she'd asked Momiji about it. He'd shaken his head and told her that little girls shouldn't think about such things. But now, Kyo was making Haru do things like that. She hated him.

She rubbed her little fists at her eyes, streaking her cheeks with dirt. The feelings welling up inside of her, such angry feelings, were too strong, too much for such a little girl. She couldn't stand it. She ran the rest of the way back to the main house and straight to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Momiji peeked around the corner. "Kisa?" he called out. He knew she'd skipped school, but he'd kept it a secret for her. She'd been so upset lately, what with Haru not being around, he couldn't blame her. She really looked up to Haru. He was like a big brother to her, he was her hero…

_**-scene-**_

Kyo finally managed to wriggle out of Haru's grasp, shoving the boy away. "Dammit Haru! Why do you have to say things like that!" His cheeks were a deep red, his chest heaving.

"Because it gets you so worked up," the younger boy grinned.

"You're a creep." Kyo accused.

"Oh-ho!" Haru laughed. "Such harsh words…" He ran a hand through Kyo's hair, sighing softly.

"What?" Kyo demanded, acting as though he didn't care for the caress he was so obviously leaning in to.

Haru shrugged. "I was just thinking about things."

"Yah?" Kyo asked, choosing to withhold the usual insults. He let his eyes slide closed as the younger boy's hands trailed to his shoulders, beginning to work the tired muscles there.

"I was just trying to remember a time when I didn't love you." He finished bluntly.

Kyo snorted. "That a fact?" he asked seeming unconcerned.

"Nn-hn." Haru assented "But I can't." As he replied, he worked his hands lower, continuing his gentle manipulation of the older boy's taut muscles before sliding his arms around to pull Kyo back against his chest.

Kyo groaned slightly as the white-haired youth buried his face in the cradle of the older boy's neck, kissing softly, his breath hot and sweet.

Haru slid a hand gently under the boy's white tank-top, brushing his fingertips over the contours of Kyo's abdomen.

"Nn.." Kyo whimpered, his muscles jerking at the touch.

The younger boy ran his tongue skillfully over his lover's neck before sucking gently as his fingers dipped just below the waistline of Kyo's pants.

"Nn-wait!" Kyo panted, twisting out of the boy's grasp and turning to press their foreheads together.

"Yah?" Haru asked, out of breath.

Both boys stood silent a minute, chests heaving. "I wanna… go upstairs." Kyo mumbled, sliding his hands into Haru's.

"Okay." Haru gave a clipped reply, much too intent for words.

Once upstairs and in the safety of Kyo's room, all pretensions were dropped, giving way to passion.

Kyo was surprised by the feelings welling up within him. He'd been jealous, sure, but he'd had no idea what an intense effect it had had on his body. He shoved the younger boy harshly against the wall.

"Oof! Kyo-" Haru protested as the older boy dropped to his knees, dragging his hands down Haru's sides with his decent.

"Shut-up," Kyo growled. "I wanna finish this." He jerked at Haru's black trousers, forcing them down, leaving only a thin layer of cotton between himself and the task at hand.

"Kyo, I- _nnn…_" he groaned as Kyo's fingers trailed up the legs of his shorts, brushing lightly against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

"Trust me." Kyo breathed.

The younger boy hesitated. "_Okay_." He replied meekly, leaning back against the wall.

Given the go ahead, Kyo hooked his thumbs in the hem of Haru's boxers, drawing them down slowly, exposing the boy's hardening length to the cool air.

Haru gasped slightly, more sensitive than he had imagined he would be. He was almost afraid of Kyo's touch. If air alone had such an effect, he feared the response he would have to that hot mouth.

He didn't have long to wonder.

"_Aah_!" he cried out, rocking back on his heels, his eyes snapping open in surprise. His hands found purchase in Kyo's hair and he gripped a fistful needfully.

Kyo grunted at the assault, but stayed the course, finding he was rather fond of a little pain. It had been a shock to him as well; he hadn't known what to expect. But he found himself quickly becoming rigid as Haru's taste and texture filled his mouth. His mind kept bombarding him with unfinished thoughts like _"I never thought I'd…"_ and _"Oh God, it feels so…"_. He leaned forward, trying to take the boy's full length, but finding the task a little more complicated than he'd thought. He gagged in the attempt, but regained himself as the younger boy's manhood slid further into his throat.

Haru bit his lip, biting back cries of desire and need. He tried to steady his hips, but found it a futile attempt, arching against the torturous pleasure besieging him.

"Fuck!" he gasped, feeling the muscles in his lower abdomen contract. He cried out and his knees felt like they would give way as he gave in to the orgasm raking his body.

Kyo gagged again, pulling away in surprise. He thought he'd known what to expect, but he wasn't prepared for quite such a mouthful. He tried to swallow at first, but realized that he couldn't and spat on the ground at his feet, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

Haru sank to his knees, panting, no longer able to remain standing. His knees had locked, and now throbbed with the rest of his body. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

Kyo watched the boy in wonder. He couldn't believe he'd actually done it. In that moment, their relationship had reached a new level. He found it maddeningly arousing. He studied Haru's flushed cheeks and his heaving chest. He'd done that. He was responsible for those sounds that Haru had been making. He smiled slightly, sidling up next to Haru.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, running a hand through the younger boy's tangled hair.

Haru sat silent for a moment longer before finally opening his eyes, the blue a piercing contrast against his porcelain skin. "I- I" he stammered. "I am so unbelievably in love with you." He admitted, falling into the older boy's lap.


	9. Chapter 9

The two sat for a long time, neither one speaking, Kyo gently brushing his fingers through Haru's hair while the younger boy caught his breath. After what seemed like ages, Haru stretched out one leg, snatching his discarded boxers with a toe and pulling them back to him. He slid them on gingerly, a flush in his cheeks, embarrassment setting in with the abatement of arousal.

"I'll uh… go downstairs…" he offered in a hoarse voice, beginning to stand, but was restrained by a hand around his wrist.

"Stay," Kyo murmured quietly. "You can share _my_ bed," he glanced up, catching Haru's eyes. "You _are_ my boyfriend… after all…"

Haru felt his heart leap into his throat. He'd never even dreamed of hearing those words! "K-kyo…" he stammered.

The older boy stood, pulling him into a rough kiss before turning away quickly. "Did you want to borrow some pajamas, or is that okay?" he asked briskly.

Haru glanced down at himself, assessing his boxers. "I'm fine." He replied.

_**-scene-**_

"Um, um… but Kyo-kun is still sleeping, Kagura-chan…" Tohru protested feebly, trying ineffectually to hold the girl back from her rampage towards the younger boy's room.

"Then it's time he woke up." She announced, tearing from the girl's grasp and storming up the stairs.

"Kyo! How dare you stand me up!" She yanked open the paper slat and paused.

It wasn't unusual to find two or more of the Sohma boys sharing a bet, but the girl could sense that this was somehow different. She assessed the room; the pell-mell scattering of clothing across the floor, and the boys, Haru's shaggy head resting peacefully on Kyo's bare chest, the older boy's fingers tangling in white tufts of downy hair.

"Kyo?" she called more softly.

The boy's eyes blinked open, but he did not sit up, nor did he seem to yet realize that he was awake. His hand stroked absently through the younger boy's hair before he glanced dazedly to the doorway.

"Kagura?" he blanched, sitting up suddenly, his cheeks flushing with the guilt of being caught in such a compromising position, betraying the fact that this was not a routine slumber party.

Before she could reply, however, there was a stirring from the boy's bedmate as Haru began to awaken.

"Mmm… Kyo?" he mumbled sleepily, trailing his fingers down the older boy's abdomen before sitting up. "What's wrong?" he turned his attention in the direction that his lover was looking and his eyes narrowed. "Oh," he answered his own question in a steely tone, "_You."_

Kagura shook her head, unable to formulate any sort of coherent response.

"Um…" Tohru piped up timidly from behind the taller girl. "Breakfast is ready… if… anyone's hungry."

Silence hung over the room for a moment and suddenly, Haru's stomach growled, breaking both the silence and the tension, for the meantime.

_**-scene-**_

Breakfast was an awkward affair, with Haru sitting protectively close by Kyo's side, glaring at Kagura over his bowl of rice, and she, all the while, exchanging glances between the two, hoping for some sort of explanation. Tohru sat by, anxiously trying to engage the others in small talk, but failing. The only one at the table seemingly non-surplussed was Shigure, who was grinning like a buffoon.

It was all too much for him, really. He couldn't possibly be expected not to find the humor in it! His household had suddenly become an unfolding TV drama, and it was the best inspiration he'd had in months. He couldn't wait to see how it all played out. Besides, he reasoned, it was really quite charitable of him to his editor to come up with some semblance of a plot _before_ the deadline…

"What?" Haru snapped irritably and seemingly unprovoked.

"What?" Kagura returned; obviously the object of his current scorn and accusation.

"If you're gonna ask a question, then just get it off your chest. Stop staring at us like that, waiting for one of us to let something slip."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She flushed.

"Ah, can it!" he growled. "You haven't tried to molest, maim or mutilate Kyo _once_ today! What's up with that!"

"I'm not complaining!" Kyo interjected. "I'm fine with that!"

"Fine!" Kagura glared back at Haru, ignoring Kyo's interruption. "Maybe I _will._ How about that? Maybe I'll even _kiss_ him!" She shot. "I could, you know. It wouldn't hurt him at all…"

"You try it and I'll tear you apart!" A now very black Haru exclaimed, leaping to his feet in challenge.

Tohru looked nervously around the dining room for anything that might break should the two Sohma whirlwinds clash in dispute.

Kagura leapt to her feet as well, her fists balled at her sides. "You think you could, Stupid cow?" She challenged. "Everyone knows you're too slow! Even Shishou thinks so!"

Haru grit his teeth, rolling up his sleeves. "You wanna see how fast I can be!" He bit.

"Baka! Baka!" she taunted in a sing-song voice. "You're an embarrassment! What's black and white and red all over?" she goaded. When he didn't answer, she replied herself. "Haru blushing 'cause everyone found out he likes Yuki-kun!"

"I DON'T LIKE YUKI!" he practically screamed. "And you're one to talk! A man could never love you 'cause you'd kill him! You're rough and crude and _**flat**!"_

Kagura's jaw dropped in a shocked gasp. "You- you- you-! I'll take your face off for that!"

"Knock it off!" Kyo roared, slamming his rice bowl down furiously. "Can you two be any more childish!" He stood quickly, his fists clenched. "What do you even think you're fighting over! Me? Ha!" he laughed. "Right now, I don't want to be around _either_ _one_ of you!" With that, he stormed out of the kitchen, headed for the door.

"Kyo?" the pair called in unison, worry evident on both faces.

"Wait, Kyo!"

But it was too late, he'd already bolted out the door.

The group stood in shock, unable to respond, until Shigure broke the silence with a loud sniff.

"That is too much!" he sobbed joyously. "I'm going to be a millionaire…" with that, he departed the room, leaving the two (as Tohru had evacuated with the china moments earlier) to their debate.

The pair were silent for a long moment before Haru scuffed his bare foot against the floor embarrassedly. "So… what were you going to ask?" he inquired softly.

Kagura drew a deep breath before replying. "You… you and Kyo are lovers, aren't you?" she finally asked.

"…Yah." he replied.

She nodded. "Okay," then thought. "How long?"

"Officially?" he asked. "Since last night… but… we've been dating for… maybe a month."

"That's a long time," she observed, "… for Kyo."

He nodded. "Mmhm. …It'll be longer, I hope."

"So you like him?" she asked.

"I love him." He replied.

She hesitated. "Like you loved Yuki?"

"No." he replied. "Like Vega loved Altair." ((For those of you who don't get this reference, there is a festival in Japan called Tanabata, or the Star Festival. This festival is based on an old fairy tale surrounding the stars Vega and Altair. Vega is said to have been a poor farmer who fell in love with Altair, a princess, but her father was so displeased with the union that he put the milky way in the sky to separate the two lovers. His daughter grieved so much that once a year, on the night of Tanabata, he removes the Milky way so that the lovers can be together.))

She glanced to him, surprised. "You mean that?" but he didn't have to answer, she could see that he did.

"Are you going to… tell Akito?" he asked quietly.

She was silent a moment. "No." she replied. "And I'm not going to tell anyone else either."

"Thank you." He replied, after a beat.

She nodded. "He deserves you."


End file.
